


The Other Villain

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Supergirl smiled and knocked a villain unconscious with one kick.





	The Other Villain

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled and knocked a villain unconscious with one kick. She faced Reverend Amos Howell as he defeated the other villain and smiled near her.

THE END


End file.
